This invention relates to stencilling, and more particularly to stencilling apparatus having a fluid scoop trough forwardly of, adjacent to, and cooperative with the squeegee.
In the performance of stencilling operations using a stencil screen and a squeegee, a coating or layer of ink or other stencil fluid is typically placed on the screen such that relative movement between the screen and squeegee forces some of the fluid through the screen interstices onto the underlying stock. To assure an effective amount of fluid being forced through the screen, an excess of fluid is coated on the screen. During the stencilling stroke, the excess is pushed ahead of the squeegee to the end of the stencil and stencil frame where it accumulates after repeated stencilling strokes. The liquid carrier of the accumulated fluid tends to evaporate, causing the remaining solids to dry up and build up disadvantageously. While stencilling apparatus has been developed wherein this problem is not encountered, by the use of a submersible element as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,017, it is sometimes desirable to employ a conventional, nonimmersible squeegee, e.g. on a stencil press having a cylindrical stock support drum.